Attack On His Life
by believable-pen
Summary: An alien child is taken in by Jack and Ianto, with dire consequences ...


**Attack On His Life**

Nothing is as easy as it seems. Not everything goes to plan. Some things are better left alone. And you certainly don't get anything for free nowadays.

But, if you're lucky, you might just make it through to the next day…alive.

Every story has a hero. Every story has a villain.

Our hero is Ianto Jones. The villain, well, look around, they are about to attack him.

Ianto Jones, 24 years old. Welsh. Archivist extraordinaire. Perfectionist. And, he looks good in a suit.

Works for Torchwood Three in Cardiff. Headed by Captain Jack Harkness who just happens to be Ianto's lover.

That aside, here starteth the story…

"There isn't anyone out here, Ianto," said Jack, hugging himself against the cold wind that blew off the Bay. "And it's gonna rain!"

"Keep looking, Jack. I saw something."

Jack looked to the heavens and shook his head. "You saw something."

Ianto frowned. "Yes."

"That's okay then. I'd hate to be out here freezing my butt off just for the hell of it."

Ianto stopped, put his hands on his hips and stared at Jack.

"If you wanna go back to the Hub, fine. I'll look alone." He carried on looking over the edge of the boardwalk.

"Are you sure it was in the water?"

"Yes. I saw it on the monitor."

"The CCTV didn't pick it up and no one else saw it."

Ianto tutted. "I saw it, Jack!"

Jack held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay."

Ianto sighed and walked further along the boardwalk, looking into the water.

"I'm getting cold, Yan."

"Fine, fine." Ianto walked back towards Jack. "But don't blame me if the headlines read… _Body found floating in Cardiff Bay_ … I did try and tell you."

"Ten more minutes, then I'm off for a cup of cocoa."

Ianto smiled. "You don't drink cocoa."

"I'll make an exception."

"No you won't."

Jack smiled. "No, I won't."

Ianto shivered.

"You okay?" asked Jack, concern in his voice.

"Yes. Thanks," he turned away. "I know I saw something, Jack."

There was a noise over to the right of Ianto. Jack looked at him and then followed him to where the noise was coming from.

Tucked under the tourist office just above the water line was a small alien child. He looked no more than 7 or 8. Ianto held his hand out to the child.

"If you can understand me, don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. I just want to help."

The child looked from Jack to Ianto, not quite sure what to do. He understood what this human was saying, but he didn't understand why, or how. He had to make a choice. Stay where he was and probably freeze to death. Or go with these earth creatures and be subjected to how knows what.

He decided to trust the earth creature and held out his hand. A bolt of electricity flew from the child's hand. Ianto was hit by the charge, which knocked him off his feet and into the water.

Jack dived in after him. The child looked on, alarmed by what had happened.

"Ianto!"

His greatcoat was dragging him under, so Jack took it off and let it sink to the bottom of the Bay. Ianto was more important than his coat . He could always get another coat. Ianto was one of a kind.

As he hauled Ianto back onto the boardwalk, the child had moved from where he had been hiding, to the bench outside the tourist office.

Jack hit his coms and called Owen.

"Owen, Ianto's had an electric shock and fell into the Bay. I need your help out here."

"I'll be right up."

Jack sat with Ianto resting against his chest. He was breathing, but unconscious. Jack kept his eye on the child.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault.""I…didn't mean to hurt."

Owen appeared at the tourist office door. He looked at the child and then went to Jack.

"Is this the illusive 'someone'?" he asked Jack, nodding his head towards the child.

Jack nodded. "He held his hand out to the child and got a shock from him. He feel into the water."

Owen felt for a pulse in Ianto's neck. "A bit fast, but I think he'll be okay. Let's get them both inside before the heavens open up and soak us all."

Jack picked Ianto up and carried him inside. He looked at the child, who got up and followed him. Owen locked the door behind them and followed then both down the corridor to the lift. Once the lift had stopped, Jack walked briskly to the Hub, putting Ianto down on the couch.

Gwen and Tosh came over to see what was going on.

"Who's this then?" asked Gwen, looking at the child.

"Me is Shaymaylandarc."

"That's a pretty name," said Tosh.

She held out her hand to touch him."Don't!" Warned Jack. "Ianto got a shock from him."

"I fine now. No hurt. Scared was I. Not any longer." He touched Jack. "See. All fine." He smiled.

Jack turned back to Ianto as he heard him moan.

"Ianto?"

"Oh."

"Yan?"

"What hit me?"

"The child. Electric shock."

Ianto touched his head. "Why am I wet?"

"The shock knocked you into the water."

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"Why are you wet?"

"Someone had to get you out."

Ianto smiled and mouthed '_Thank you_'

Tosh went off to make a pot of tea while Jack went to the locker room and brought back towels for himself and Ianto. Then he went up to his office and down to their bedroom below the office to get dry clothes for them both.

The child was stood by the couch, watching everyone.

Jack began to towel dry his hair.

"Where did he come from, Jack?" asked Toshiko, giving out the tea. "There was no Rift activity."

"He must have slipped through somehow."

"Do you think he came with another alien? An adult maybe?" said Gwen.

"Maybe they got separated." This from Tosh.

"I alone. Shaymaylandarc here by self."

"He speaks quite good English," said Owen.

"Of sorts," said Jack.

Jack looked at Ianto who had changed into dry sweats. They exchanged smiles. This made Jack feel better.

Owen stood next to Shaymaylandarc.

"So, what are we going to do with him, Jack?"

"Give him a bed for the night. Ask questions tomorrow. Maybe an adult will have surfaced by then." He looked at Ianto. "No pun intended."

Ianto smiled. "No?"

"His name is quite a mouthful. Can't we call him…" Owen thought for a moment. "I've got it. Shay. We can call him Shay."

Shaymaylandarc smiled. "Shay. Like."

Ianto walked towards the kitchen. "Just going to put some coffee on. No offence, Tosh, but this tea is dreadful."

Jack laughed. "Okay, you three might as well call it a day and go home. Ianto and I can take care of Shay."

"If you're sure," said Tosh.

Jack looked at Ianto, who nodded.

"Yeah. Go."

Shay followed after Ianto, watching him make coffee and bringing two cups back to where Jack still sat on the old battered couch. His eyes lite up as he watched the two men.

"So, Shay, you wanna tell us how you got here?" said Jack.

"The sky opened, black. I step through. Am here."

"Okay."

"Uncle after Shay. Not good. Kill Shay." He looked afraid.

"Why?" asked Ianto.

"Shay father die. Leader on Glanaxia. Shay new leader. Uncle want be leader. Come after Shay to kill him."

"Did you come through alone?"

"Shay not know this."

"Arh," said Jack. "we may have a problem."

Shay yawned.

"Time for all good children to be in bed," said Ianto, holding his hand out to Shay."

Shay took it, and Ianto lead him to one of the guest rooms and left him to settle in.

Jack and Ianto went up to the office and had a nightcap before going down to their bedroom.

After about ten minutes, Shay appeared at the porthole. Jack opened his eyes, feeling Shay watching them.

"Yan? We have a visitor.""Mmm."

"Look up."

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled. "Hey, can't you sleep?"

Shay shook his head.

Ianto looked at Jack, who nodded.

"Wait by the door, I'll be right up," said Ianto.

Getting out of bed, Ianto put on the sweat pants and Jack's white t shirt and climbed the ladder up to the office. As he reached the top, he blew Jack a kiss. "Sleep tight, Cariad."

"Without you, never." He smiled at Ianto, trying to make him feel better.

"If he falls asleep, I'll try and get back."

Jack winked at him. "Good luck, babe."

Ianto disappeared and went with Shay back to the guest bedroom. Jumping up on the bed, Shay laid down and Ianto got on beside him. Turning on his side, Ianto pulled Shay to him and put his arm around the tiny waist. Ianto swore he could here the child purr with satisfaction.

Ianto woke the next morning feeling alive and refreshed. Shay was still lying beside him his eyes wide open, watching Ianto very carefully.

"You speak in dreams."

"I did?"

"Yes. Of man upstairs."

"Oh, Jack."

"He yours?"

Ianto laughed. "I suppose he is, yes."

"You happy with…Ack?"

"Yes, very."

Shay smiled.

Ianto sat up and Shay turned to look at him.

"I guess we ought to get up and get you something to eat. Mind you," said Ianto, "I don't know what you eat."

Shay just lay watching Ianto.

"Okay, let's go see if Jack is up yet. I expect he is and wanting the first cup off coffee of the day."

Shay followed Ianto back up into the Hub. Jack was indeed up, dressed and sitting at Tosh's workstation.

"Morning," said Ianto, beaming at Jack.

"Morning yourself. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," came the reply.

"Mmm, I see you have your little shadow with you."

Ianto turned to see Shay standing just like him, but a few steps behind him. Ianto smiled.

"Yeah. I think he needs to eat."

"Okay."

"So, what do you think he'd eat? You know quite a few aliens, don't you?"

"Yeah, but not from Glanaxia, I'm afraid." Jack smiled at Shay. "Have you asked him?"

Ianto looked at Shay. "Er, no."

Jack tilted his head to one side.

"Okay." Ianto turned to face Shay and bent down to talk to him. "What would you like to eat?"

"I was looking in water. Shiny swimming thing."

"Arh!" exclaimed Jack. "Fish. He wants fish."

Ianto frowned. "And where will I get fish from this time of the morning? It's barely 7am."

"Just up the road."

Another frown.

Jack shook his head. "Tesco. Freezer. Fish."

Ianto smiled. "Okay, I'm on my way."

Shay went to follow him.

"You can't come with me." He put a hand on the child's shoulder. "Will you please stay here with Jack?" Ianto looked at Jack and then smiled at Shay. "He gets scared when I'm not here. Will you look after him for me?"

Shay looked at Jack and grinned. "Yes. Me protect."

Ianto got his wallet from his jacket hanging by the couch and took out some coins. The notes were still soggy.

"I won't be long."

Jack watched as he walked through the gate and then the sliding door.

"I like." Shay told him.

"Yeah, me, too."

Jack carried on punching the keys on the computer.

"What you do?"

"I'm checking to see if I can tell where you came through."

"Big sky. Dark. Safe here?"

Jack smiled.

"Safe. Anto. Me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He makes you feel kinda special."

"Special. Good."

"Definitely good."

Shay pushed a few buttons next to the computer and the monitor above Jack's head came on. He looked up to see Ianto being pushed back against the wall just outside the tourist centre by a giant version of Shay.

"Uncle. Anto, in trouble!"

Jack got up from the computer and put his hand on the child's head.

"Please, stay here."

"Me come. Anto."

Jack looked at the monitor then back at Shay.

"Okay."

They ran though the gate and sliding door and up to the lift. Going through the corridor leading to the tourist office, Jack took out his Webley. As he moved through the tourist door, Jack saw the alien with his arm across Ianto's throat. The young Welshman's face was turning red from lack of air.

Acting quickly, Jack slammed the door to the tourist office behind him, shielding the child from his Uncle's eyes and closed the gap between him and Ianto.

"I want what is mine," said the alien "I am Tilamnarak, I come for Shaymaylandarc."

"Let him go, and we can talk about it."

"I will not. Show me the child."

Ianto's eyes were beginning to close. The arm was cutting off air to his brain. Jack had to act fast, or risk losing Ianto…forever.

Jack moved slowly forward. "Let him go and we can talk. Not until."

"I want the child."

"I can't do that. He thinks you want to kill him."

Tilamnarak laughed. "He is a child. What does he know."

Ianto was beginning to sag in Tilamnarak arms.

"Please, you're killing him."

"The child."

Jack felt helpless. "Okay, okay." Opened the tourist office door, he took Shay by the hand.

Tilamnarak took his arm away from Ianto's throat, but still held on to him.

Ianto coughed a few times, trying to get air back into his lungs. He felt light headed and queasy, but his eyes met an fixed on Jack's.

"Don't do it, please." He whispered.

"Come Shaymaylandarc, we must go home."

The child's eyes opened wide with fear, then he shook his head, hiding behind Jack.

"Then this foul Earthling will die." Tilamnarak tightened his hold around Ianto's throat again.

"No!" Shay screamed. "Not him!"

"Then come with me, my Prince."

Shay looked from his Uncle to Jack and back to Ianto.

Ianto was trying to shake his head and mouthed '_No_.' But Shay stepped forward and stood beside his Uncle.

"I go with you. Let Anto go."

Jack smiled at the way Shay said Ianto's name.

"Ack take care Anto?"

Jack nodded. "I will."

Tilamnarak took hold of Shay's hand and walked off into a porthole that opened suddenly before them.

"No!" screamed Ianto, falling to his knees.

Jack knelt beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him kill you."

Ianto forced a smile. "Thanks."

The world carried on turning as if the last 10 minutes had never happened.

Jack took Ianto back into the Hub. It was still only 7.30am.

"He'll be killed, Jack."

"I know."

"Can't we do anything?"

Jack shook his head.

Ianto stood up. "We need to go there."

Jack laughed, then stared at Ianto, frowning. "You're serious."

Ianto nodded.

Jack shook his head. "We can't interfere."

"We already have, Jack." Ianto turned puppy eyes on Jack, which always worked their magic on the older man. "Please, Jack."

"Ianto, we can't I'm sorry." Jack stood his ground.

Ianto walked over to the kitchen and began brewing coffee. The rest of the team would be in any time now.

"Ianto…."

"It's okay Jack. But I can't say I understand."

Jack tried to explain. "We can't just go off to other Worlds and change their future. It's not how it's done."

"He needs me, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes. "I know."

"And you let Tilamnarak take him."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him kill you? No way, Yan!"

"Take me there, please."

"No."

"I'll do anything you ask, just do this one thing for me."

"No, and that's final." Jack went up to his office, closing the door behind him. Ianto could only stand and stare after him.

Gwen was the first to arrive and straight away felt that something was wrong, but didn't say anything.

Tosh arrived minutes later, oblivious to what was going on around her, and got straight on with cracking an alien document.

Owen arrived late, as per usual. "Where's Jack?" he asked Gwen.

Gwen shrugged, but looked towards Ianto and then the office.

"Oh, right. Lovers spat." He laughed.

"That's it, laugh. Shay was taken by his Uncle this morning and all you can do is bloody laugh."

"Hold on a minute, Tea Boy, I didn't know that, did I?"

Jack came out of his office at hearing the raised voices. "Hey, what's goin' on

out here?"

"Tea Boy's 'aving a go about Shay."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Ianto, my office, now."

Ianto stared Owen down before taking the stairs to Jack's office. Once Ianto was

inside Jack's office, he slammed the door.

Jack glared at him. "Stop acting like a spoilt child, Yan."

Ianto's face turned red. "Is that what you think? I'm acting like a child?"

"Quite frankly, yes, I do."

Ianto turned his back on Jack. "I just want to save him."

Jack moved up behind him placing his arms around his waist. "I know, Yan, but you can't. WE can't."

Ianto turned in his arms. "It doesn't make it any easier."

Jack touched his cheek with his lips. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Ianto smiled. "I better go and apologize to Owen."

"Yeah."

They kissed then parted.

Ianto opened the door to the office, turned and smiled at Jack, then, going down

the stair, went to see Owen in the autopsy bay.

Owen looked up from what he was doing and tutted. "Come to carry on the

conversation, have we?"

Ianto shook his head and smiled. "No. Actually, I've come to apologize."

Owen looked at Ianto, returning the smile. "Yeah, well. I shouldn't keep calling you

Tea Boy, should I? Coffee King, maybe."

Ianto laughed.

"Anyway, I need to pop to the little boys room."

Ianto nodded, watching him take the stairs two at a time and disappear.

Making sure he wasn't being watched, Ianto went to the medicine cabinet and took out a container with sleeping tablets in. Carefully he removed three, putting them in his inside jacket pocket, then he replaced the container.

Owen came back, to find Ianto still in the same place. "I waited to see if you wanted coffee," explained Ianto.

"Oh, well, yeah, great."

Ianto went off to make the coffee.

Jack watched Ianto from his office window. Ianto could feel his eyes on him, but didn't turn around. He wondered just how long Jack had been watching him. Wondered how much he has see, if anything.

Taking the coffee round, Ianto returned the tray to the kitchen before going down for his daily stint in the archives.

After three hours, Ianto heard Jack's voice in his coms.

"Lunch is up."

"Be right there."

Turning off his computer and closing the file he was working on, Ianto straightened his tie and headed back up to the main Hub area.

Gwen and Tosh were talking about a new clothes shop that had just opening in the St David's Shopping Centre. Owen was playing a video game. Jack was in his office, so Ianto headed up the stairs to see him.

"You okay?" asked Jack on seeing him.

Ianto nodded, seating himself across from Jack.

"Wanna go out for lunch, my treat?"

Ianto smiled. "That'll be the day."

"Well, your notes aren't quite dry yet, so I'll have to."

"Fine. Eddies?"

"Why not."

Jack and Ianto left the Hub via the tourist office and went up the steps to Eddies Diner at the Bay. They were regular customers, so were greeted by Rick and Zoe.

"How are you two today?" asked Rick.

"Great," replied Ianto, smiling.

"Two Eddie burgers, fries and onion rings please, Zoe," said Jack.

"Drinks?"

"Chocolate milkshakes, thanks." said Ianto.

They seated themselves at a booth near the back of the Diner.

"How are you getting on down in the archives?"

"Yeah, fine. A few more files to go through, and I'm up to date."

"Really?"

Ianto smiled. "What can I say. I'm a fast worker."

"You certainly are."

Their drinks arrived and a few minutes later, their meal.

They ate in relative silence, Jack giving Ianto the occasional stare.

"What?" asked Ianto, after the fifth stare.

"Can't I look at you?"

Ianto blushed.

They finished their meal and headed back to the Hub.

On entering the tourist office, Jack took hold of Ianto's hand. "About Shay. I really am sorry we can't help him. He was a cute kid…for an alien." Jack smiled.

"It's okay, really. I understand."

But he didn't. So he was going to do something about it.

Going back down to the archives, Ianto started to form a plan on how to give Jack the sleeping pills without him knowing. Ianto would have to be very smart and cunning.

He finished with the file he'd left before lunch and, filing it away, went back up into the Hub.

Jack was talking with Owen about an autopsy that UNIT wanted him to do.

"We have enough work around here without taking on their cases, too." Complained Owen.

"It's just the one." Jack told him.""Yeah, that's what they say now." he sighed. "Then before you know it, it takes over."

"It?" said Jack.

"Okay, so I don't particularly want to do autopsies all bloody day," Owen said

Jack shook his head and smiled. "You won't, I promise. It's just the one."

"It better be." Owen spied Ianto. "Oi, Coffee King, gonna make us a mug of coffee? Please," added Owen, smiling his best smile.

"He's a bit stressed," explained Jack.

"Oh, right." Ianto went off to the kitchen and made coffee.

While he was waiting for the coffee, a thought came into his head.

'_I can mix up some coffee beans and add a little chilli and maybe something else, then add the sleeping tablets. That might mask the taste of the tablets' _

He smiled to himself.

After making the coffee, Ianto took a mug full to Owen, who thanked him. Next it was the ladies and then Jack. As he placed the mug on Jack's desk, Ianto cleared his throat.

Jack looked up, and waited for Ianto to speak.

"I thought maybe we could…stay In tonight. I'll cook something simple for us. We could watch a DVD or two. Fool around a lot… What do you think?"

A smile spread across Jack's handsome face. "I'd like that a lot. You need to go buy anything, go now." Jack handed his some money.

"Mine should be dry by now. I'll go check."

"This is yours."

"Oh, right." Ianto returned the smile. "Okay. I'll be about fifteen minutes."

Jack nodded.

"Anything you want me to get, food wise?"

"Surprise me."

Ianto nodded and left the office.

Going up in the lift, Ianto closed his eyes and thought about what he was going to do tonight. Was he really going to drug Jack, take his vortex manipulator and go and find Shay?

Damn right he was.

But how would he know where to look? He couldn't ask Jack, he'd get suspicious. He couldn't exactly Google it, either.

He laughed to himself, as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened. Getting out he walked up the corridor and came out through the door in the tourist office.

Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air, coming off the Bay. It was good to be outside again, even if it was for only a short while.

Going up to the supermarket, Ianto picked up a basket and strolled round, picking things up and adding them to the basket.

He picked prawns. Cocktail sauce. Lettuce. Tomatoes. Salmon. Baby new potatoes. Carrots and cracked peppers. He'd make sure that Jack ate well before he sent him to sleep.

He knew that when Jack woke up and found his vortex manipulated gone, he'd feel angry and betrayed, but it was something that Ianto just had to do. He'd grown fond of Shay and the thought of him being murdered by his Uncle was hard to take.

As far as Ianto knew, he could already be dead, but he didn't think so. He hope that the Uncle would keep him alive for a while longer, maybe after he had been made King, then make an attempt on his life.

Taking his items to the self service till, Ianto scanned his items, paid and then headed back to the Hub.

When he got to the tourist office, Ianto sat down on the bench nearest the door. He just sat there for about ten minutes, deep in thought.

A voice in his ear brought him back to the here and now.

"If you're gonna sit there all afternoon mister, come get your sun glasses, your squinting."

Jack's soothing American accent.

Ianto had to smile. Standing, he unlocked the tourist office and went inside. Locking the door after him, he went back through the secret door and down to the lift. As he walked through the sliding door and then the gate, Jack was watching him form his office. Hands across his chest, broad grin on his face.

'_Handsome sod' _thought Ianto.

He carried his bags into the kitchen and placed the perishables in the small fridge. Folding the carrier bags, he placed then in a drawer to reuse later.

Jack nodded to him as Ianto made his way back up to the tourist office to put in a few hours up there. He took a folder with him as he had to type out autopsy reports for Owen and a few others on the recent Weevil hunt they went on a few nights ago.

Ianto enjoyed the silence in the tourist office and the occasional customer. It gave him time to think. Time to plan.

Ianto was glad when the rest of the team finally went home. Owen was the last to leave after doing the autopsy for UNIT.

Ianto went into the locker room and changed into jeans and a polo shirt, then he went about making dinner.

Prawn cocktail was first followed by pan fried salmon with cracked pepper, carrots, baby new potatoes and grilled tomatoes. He'd picked up some Bailey's ice cream for dessert, Jack's favourite. He was hoping that he didn't act too nice, or Jack would think something was going on.

"Why don't you take a shower before dinner. There's time," Ianto said, peeking into Jack's office.

Jack smiled. "I think I will." He noticed Ianto had changed. "You look good."

"Thanks, just felt like going casual."

Jack got up and passed him, giving his butt a gentle slap.

"Watch it, mister."

Jack laughed. "See you in about fifteen minutes."

"No rush," Ianto told him.

Going back down to the kitchen, Ianto ground up the three sleeping tablets with coffee, chilli and chocolate powder and put it into the coffee machine for later. He'd make himself a cup of instant. Jack wouldn't know. He wasn't sure how long it would take for the tablets to work, but he'd make sure Jack didn't hurt himself. Maybe they'd go down to the couch and play around a little.

Ianto was beginning to feel like a bit of a heel, doing this to Jack, but it was the only way he was going to find Shay. And right now, that meant more to him than Jack's roth.

Jack came back up in a clean dark blue shirt and his waistcoat. He smelt delicious and Ianto closed his eyes as Jack approached him.

"Need any help there?"

Ianto was tongue tied for a moment. "Er, no. Got it all in hand, thanks."

Jack kissed the back of his neck. "Time for a kiss?"

Ianto turned, smiling. "Oh, I think I could stretch to one or two small kisses."

"I don't do 'small kisses'."

Taking Ianto into his arms, Jack kissed his forehead, nose and then his lips. Ianto melted into Jack's embrace, a slight moan escaping his lips.

When they parted, Jack had a big grin on his face. "Mmmm, how about a little lovemaking before dinner?"

"How about we wait until after coffee?"

"Like now?"

"Coffee? No!"

Jack giggled. "Just joking."

"I should hope so." Ianto couldn't hold it in any longer, and laughed.

"Go put some cutlery on the table in the boardroom and I'll bring the first course."

Jack's eyes glinted.

"Scoot." Ianto told him.

Going up to the boardroom, Jack put the cutlery on the table. He got four glasses and filled two of them with water. Going back down to the kitchen he took a bottle of red wine from under the counter, removed the cork and took it back up with him. Ianto followed with the prawn cocktails.

When they had finished the first course, Jack refilled their glasses with wine as Ianto went down to get the main course. He placed the plates on the table and Jack mouthed '_Wow_'.

"I hope it's okay."

"It looks delicious, you really did yourself proud."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks."

They ate in silence, with Jack looking at Ianto every now and then, a smile on his face.

Finally Jack said, "More wine?"

"No, thanks."

Jack poured himself one.

Ianto collected the plates and took them down to the dishwasher, then collected the ice cream.

"Bailey's, I love that flavour."

"I know."

"You're spoiling me." Jack's eyes narrowed. "What are you after?"

Ianto swallowed. "You," he said. "On the couch straight after dessert, for coffee."

"Mmm, cosy."

"That's what I thought."

They ate the ice cream and Jack finished his glass of while. Taking hold of Ianto's hand, they walked down to the couch. Ianto went to get the coffee and they sat together drinking, and having the occasional kiss.

By his second cup, Jack was beginning to yawn.

"Mmm, too much to eat. I'm getting' tired."

"Too tired to have a little fun?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Ianto laughed, undoing Jack's waistcoat, then his shirt. Talking off the waistcoat, he pulled Jack's shirt out of his trousers.

"Why don't you lay back and let me do all the work."

"Sounds good," said Jack, yawning again.

Ianto kissed Jack, nibbling his throat and running his fingers through thick hair. Jack's eyes began to close, and soon he was sound asleep.

Ianto gently tapped Jack on the cheek, but there was no response. "Jack? Jack?"

Standing up, Ianto undid Jack's vortex manipulator and taking off his watch, strapped it to his own wrist. He opened it up and looked at the numbers and letters. He remembered Jack telling him it had an equivalent to a 'redial' number, and, praying, pushed it.

Seconds later, Jack was asleep on the couch, alone.

Captain John Hart looked at his wrist band, it was flashing. A smile spread across his face. "Jackie boy." Opening up the band, John checked the co ordinates. "Gotcha!" He pressed a button and was gone in a flash of bright white light.

Within seconds, John Hart was outside the Space Bar. Walking inside, he looked around for the familiar face of his ex-lover, Jack Harkness. His mouth dropped open as he took in the figure stood before him.

"Eye Candy? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Jack?"

Ianto swallowed hard, then he said, "At the Hub."

John laughed. "Oh, is he gonna be pissed."

A Bazani soldier approached Ianto, but John blocked his path.

"You don't wanna mess with him. He's Jackie's property."

Frowning, the Bazani soldier moved on.

"What the hell are you doing here without Jack? You'll get eaten alive. Literally."

"I'm…looking for someone."

"Who exactly?"

"A Prince called Shaymaylandarc."

"Arh."

Ianto looked around the bar. "Have you heard of him?"

John nodded. "Word is, his Uncle is after taking over."

Ianto sighed. "The boy was on Earth. The Uncle came and took him." Ianto turned to face John. "I need to find them."

John pointed to the wrist band Ianto was wearing. "How did you get that off Jack, kill him?"

Ianto looked away again. "No, I drugged him."

John laughed. "Oh, Eye Candy, you are in so much trouble."

Ianto stood defiant. "I'm not going back until I find them."

"Why isn't Jack here with you?"

"He said we shouldn't interfere."

"He's t right you know."

Ianto shook his head. "I don't care."

A Slandrad midget bumped against Ianto's leg. Ianto looked down and the midget snarled.

"They hate being looked at. Ignore her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, the male species tends to be the home maker. The little lady gets to spend time in the bar." He smiled. "No pun intended."

"Quite," said Ianto.

"Okay, we better get you out of here before word spreads around. There are a few aliens here who would like to get even with Jack and nabbing you would really get him where it hurts."

Ianto nodded.

"Grab hold of my arm and I'll get you out of this hell hole."

Ianto did as he was asked and the next thing he knew, he was back in the Hub.

Jack was pacing back and forth. He stopped as the light disappeared and he saw John and Ianto stood in front of him.

Jack stepped forward and grabbed Ianto by the collar. "What the hell has gotten into you? I thought I made it clear, we don't interfere."

Ianto pulled free and stood there looking at Jack.

"You might not, but I need to."

"You're not thinking straight."

"Yes, I am. I know exactly what I need to do." He turned to John Hart. "Thanks for nothing." Then he stormed off towards the kitchen.

John nodded. "Anytime, Eye Candy."

Jack turned to John. "Where did you find him?"

"The Space Bar."

"Any trouble?"

"Nah."

"Thanks."

"Well, couldn't leave him wondering around in space, now could I? Besides, gave me a good reason to see you again."

They turned as Ianto started throwing cops around.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Give me a minute."

John nodded.

Jack went to the kitchen area. "Will you stop with all this banging about. We'll have no cups left!"

Ianto ignored him and threw Jack's blue and white mug in the sink, breaking it. Jack grabbed his arm as he was about to throw another mug.

"That's enough!"

Their eyes met and held.

Ianto pulled his arm away and turned his back on Jack.

"Ianto, will you just listen."

"No. I'm sick of listening, Jack." He walked over to John. "Take me to him and I'll stay with you. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Well, I was hoping for Jackie Boy, but if you're offering..."

"I am."

"Ianto!"

Ianto turned, looking Jack in the eye. "Then you take me, Jack."

"No, and that's final."

Ianto stormed off to the archives.

"What made you bring him back?" asked Jack.

"Didn't want you hating me, did I? Besides, he was getting himself into hot water in the Space Bar. If too many aliens found out he was yours, they'd have taken him."Jack sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks."

"Why won't you take him Jack?"

"It's not our fight."

"The kid made a big impression."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, he did."

"Did Ianto get shocked?"

"Yep."

"You can be there and back in no times at all. Glanaxia isn't that bigger Planet."

Jack eyes him. "Not you as well."

"I'll go with you both."

"Both?"

"You can't leave him behind, Jack."

"Who says I'm going?"

John smiled. "I know you, remember?"

"Okay, okay." Jack touched his coms. "Ianto, get your butt back up here if you wanna save Shay."

Ianto raced up the stairs and stood breathless before Jack and John.

"Do…you mean…it? We're…really going?"

Jack looked at John. "Yes, were really going. But there are a few rules."

Ianto nodded.

"One, you do as you're told."

"I will."

"Two, we do not fight anyone."

"But…"

"Three, no arguing. Is that clear?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack eyed him.

"Yes, it's clear."

"Good." Jack turned to look at John, he was smiling. "What are you smiling at, you big ape."

John laughed louder. "You. Oh, Jackie Boy, you have got it bad."

Ianto blushed and then smiled.

"Yan, go get a couple of stun gun, just in case. You got all you need, John?"

John checked his guns, all five of them. "Yep, I'm ready to go."

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Jack, waiting for Ianto to return eith the stun guns.

"It'll be fine. We go in, grab the boy and get out again."

"And what are we going to do with the boy?"

"Details. Always with the details."

Jack shook his head and sighed.

Ianto returned with three stun guns.

Jack took him to one side. "I don't won't you to go, but I know you won't stay here. Promise me, that whatever happens, you'll be careful."

Ianto smiled, kissing Jack. "I love you, too."

John smiled. "When you love birds are ready, we have a Prince to save."

Ianto swallowed hard and then joined Jack to stand beside John.

John opened his wrist band and pushed a few buttons. "Hold on to your boxers."

The they were gone.

Glanaxia was a small Planet. Much smaller than Earth by half. It's mountainous terrain, with caves and rocky outlets, made for good housing. Because it was hard to land a spaceship, Glanaxia had never been invaded. In fact, they didn't get many visitors at all.

The three men stood before a large cave entrance surrounded by rocks and trees.

"Well, we're here. Better see if we can find Tilamnarak. Find him, the Prince won't be far away."

"And if we're seen?" asked Jack, frowning.

John smiled. "Only Tilamnarak saw you two. As long as it's not him, we'll be fine."Jack rolled his eyes and John shrugged.

"Got a better idea?"Jack didn't say anything.

"Didn't think so. Then let's get looking." John went to move off. "Ianto, you stay with Jack. I'm going over to that cave over there." He pointed to a clearing.

Jack and Ianto walked towards the cave in front of them. They stopped outside. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

"You wait here, I'm going inside."

Ianto nodded. "Be careful." He added.

Jack smiled to reassure Ianto. "Keep your eyes and ears open. I don't like it."

As Jack went into the cave, he heard a commotion in the distance. He turned back and rejoined Ianto outside.

"It's coming from over the back," said Ianto. "Where John went."

"Okay, let's see what all the noise is about, shall we?" He turned to Ianto. "Stay close."

They made their way over to a clearing and stayed behind the bushes, looked to see what was going on.

John Hart was being held by two Glanaxia guards, and Tilamnarak was leering at him.

"…I don't know what your talking about. I took a wrong turning at the Space Bar." John laughed. "Too much grog, not enough woman."

Tilamnarak slapped him. You lie! You are here for the child."

"As if," replied John. "What would I want with a kid? 'ed cramp my style big time"

"Damn!" said Jack. "That's all we need."

Before Jack had a chance to turn around, Ianto was walking out into the clearing.

"Ianto, no!" whispered Jack.

It was too late. Tilamnarak had already seen Ianto.

"So, I was right. You came for the child."

Ianto walked up to stand in front of John.

"Your plan has failed."

"I came for Shay, he just brought me here. Let him go, you have me."

"Why would I let him go? Now I have you both." He laughed.

John reached out a hand to touch Ianto. Tilamnarak nodded. The guard released John's arm and he grabbed Ianto, then pushed the button on his wrist band.

As they disappeared, Jack did the same, hoping that they would all end up back at the Hub.

They did.

Jack found John standing next to a distraught Ianto, next to the couch.

"We tried," said John. "That's all we could do."

"Then he'll die," said Ianto looking at Jack.

"We can't save everyone, Yan. I'm sorry."

Ianto looked away, a tear running down his youthful face. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made you take me there." He looked at Jack and then at John. "But, thank you."

John smiled sadly. "We can't save them all. Shay was just a casualty of a take over. The strong win. It's the same all over the Galaxy."

"Yeah." Ianto walked away. "I'm gonna make coffee."

Jack just smiled.

John nodded towards Ianto. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "He'll be fine."

THE END


End file.
